1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image processing device which manages a log of output image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the protection of confidential information is an important issue, and various methods are proposed for the prevention of leaking of confidential information.
As one of such methods, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2007-080038 discloses a method of storing a log of output data. In this method, important words contained in print data are extracted, and the extracted words are managed as a print log of the print data together with a thumbnail of the print data. According to this method, it is possible to promptly identify the print data by the print log even if the print data leaks out. The important words may include the information which indicates personal names or addresses existing in print data, whose confidentiality should be protected, and the information labeled “important” which indicates the print data attributes.
The method of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2007-080038 is arranged to generate a print log from the data extracted from a single print data item. For example, when a log of print data integrated from two or more image data items is generated, a print log is generated from the data extracted from a single print data item integrated from the two or more image data items.
In the case of the method of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2007-080038, when an integrated output image data is generated from two or more image data items, log information is generated only from the data extracted from the integrated output image data. Namely, extracting information from each of the respective image data items contained in the output image data is impossible, and log management for the respective image data items is impossible.